


Moving Day

by LockeHegemon (orphan_account)



Series: Jacob [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Domestic Discipline, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LockeHegemon
Summary: Jacob and Aaron Karofsky are starting the next chapter of their lives together in a new town. An unexpected run-in with the neighbors opens up a whole new world of possibilities for these two newlyweds as they navigate the murky waters of being not only Daddy and baby boy, but lovers and husbands as well!Prepare yourself for some seriously tooth rotting fluff!*On Hiatus*





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> This story introduces some new characters into the same universe as those in my other story Coming Home. It is beneficial to read that story if you like, but not necessary to enjoy this one!
> 
> As always my stories are Safe, Sane, and Consensual. They may involve some aspects that you do not personally enjoy, and if so please feel free not to read. Thank you to all of my amazing readers! You're the reason I wake up in the morning!
> 
> If you have been following Coming Home, don't worry as I will still be updating that story as well.

“…Papa, how close are we?” A tentative little voice peeped up from the backseat.  Aaron adjusted his rearview mirror until he could see an unruly mop of copper hair just above wide green eyes.

“It’s going to be another few hours yet baby. I thought I put you in the backseat so that you could take a nap? You want to help Papa unpack when we get to the new house, right?” The blue-eyed man met his lover’s eyes through the mirror briefly, and the redhead flopped over to lay on the seat once more. “I know it’s hard to wait Jake, but if you sleep then we’ll be that much closer. Okay?”

“Wasn’t me Papa. Henry wanted to know. Not me.” Jake mumbled around the thumb in his mouth. Aaron snorted at the thought, even if the retriever had learned to talk, Henry had been quite content to sleep most of the ride, waking only when they stopped to pee and stretch their legs.

“Well Henry is just going to have to wait until we get to the new house as well. Close your eyes and try to sleep a little Jacob. Papa doesn’t want to ask again.” With an incredibly put upon sigh, Jake went totally quiet. If he wasn’t sleeping, at least he was having some quiet time, for someone as easily agitated as Jake, quiet was almost more important than sleep. The peace was somewhat short lived, as Aaron realized he was going to have to fill up again soon. This would be the last leg of what felt like the longest car ride the man had ever experienced.

He pulled into the next gas station, filling up and waiting until the last possible second to wake up Jake. His baby wasn’t going to be very amused at being woken up half way through his nap.

“Jake, wake up puppy. Wake up.” Green eyes blinked open slowly, glowering at whoever dared to gently shake him awake. “Hey baby boy. We had to stop for gas. Can you go inside and use the potty for Papa while he takes Henry to walk around? Then you can come lay right back down. I promise.” Aaron smiled gently at his sleepy boy as the other man rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Papa, was sleepin’…” Jake whined as he carded a hand through his own curls, a surefire sign that his husband was absolutely exhausted.

“I know you were pup, I know. This is the last time I’m stopping until we’re at the new house, so I need you to try and go potty. I’m going to give Henry his last chance too. Just real quick.” Aaron swept his thumb over Jake’s cheek gently, trying to wake him up some more. Sleepy green eyes went calculating quickly, and the redhead drew himself up a little taller.

“Snack money.” Jake demanded, holding out one slender hand. Aaron’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline. The younger man had been a little snippy and whiny all day, but he’d still been the usually polite young man that the brunette was used to dealing with.

“You want to say that again Jacob Riley?” Aaron glowered down at him, arms crossed, until the green eyed young man shrunk back and chewed his bottom lip.

“Please can I have some money to buy a snack? I’ll use the potty. Promise Papa.” Jake turned on the charm, going big and doe eyed as his thumb crept back into his mouth. Aaron sighed and shook his head. He was such a softie sometimes.

“Okay sweetheart,” he pulled a couple bills out of his wallet and handed them over. “You can have something small. I’ve got lunch in the cooler. Look at me Jacob.” Jake froze halfway out of the SUV, turning to give Aaron his best ‘listening’ face.  “I’m trusting you to get your own snack, be a good boy and don’t get something that will ruin your lunch. I will throw it away.”

“I’ll be good Papa.” Jake flashed his most innocent smile, head cocked adorably to one side. It was hard to imagine how such an adorable little angel could cause him so much trouble.

Putting the thought out of his mind, Aaron grabbed Henry’s leash and walked around his SUV. The dog was probably the most patient and well behaved thing living on this planet, animal or human. He wagged his tail gently as the lead was clipped to his collar before jumping down from the high vehicle. Luckily this was one of the gas stations that had a small area for letting your dog run around and do its business.

Henry must have sensed that this was his last hurrah for the day, because he took his time walking around and sniffing all the nature that was provided before selecting only the finest spot around to perform his ablutions.

“Good boy, Henry.” Aaron praised as he cleaned up and the two of them headed back to the car. The dark-haired man opened the back, letting Henry jump up and fastening his kennel back closed. It wasn’t necessary, as the retriever had never even tried to get out of his kennel before, but Aaron thought the dog must like it. He’d read in an article somewhere that dogs preferred a kennel once they got used to it.

The brunette closed his eyes and stretched, cracking his back and working out some of the tension from the long hours of driving. It was more than that though, things had been so hectic and disorganized these past few weeks, months even. He knew somewhere in the logical part of his mind that letting Jake get away with so much was going to blow up in his own face. It was just so difficult to enforce their rules with everything else going on, plus he wanted to give the other some breathing room. Feeling much better now that he’d had a chance to stretch a little bit, Aaron headed back to the driver’s seat.

He was surprised to see Jake sitting up front once more, honestly the blue-eyed man had hoped that his boy would have laid back down to try and nap a little longer.

“You wanted to keep me company a little longer, huh puppy?” The man teased, pinching the other’s pale thigh lightly as he started to back out of the gas station.

“Uh huh,” Jake was quiet, hunched over on his side of the car and mostly turned away from Aaron.

“So what did you end up getting for a snack?” The brunette asked conversationally, his eyes were on the road, but he was frowning slightly.

“Drink.” Was all Jake said in reply, curling up a little more and keeping his green eyes glued to the window.

“A drink huh?” Aaron tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. “What kind of drink? May I have a sip?”

“Nothing Papa. Just a drink. You wouldn’t want it.” Jacob ducked his head, trying to hide behind the tangle of curls. “It’s… not for Papa’s. Just for babies.” He licked his lips nervously, tongue quite vibrantly red.

“You think so? Well why don’t I decide for myself. Huh pup?” Aaron put his hand out, blue eyes pinning the other with a look. “Or would you rather just tell me what it is?”

“You’ll be mad.” The redhead mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his basketball shorts.

“Well I might not be happy with you baby, but I’ll be a lot less happy if you lie to me. Come on,” he beckoned with his outstretched hand. Green eyes started to fill with tears and Aaron could see a slight sheen of sweat on the other’s forehead. “Hey, hey, it’s okay baby. I won’t be that mad I promise. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Jake sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, shifting around to reveal a 64oz red slurpee. He handed the almost empty drink over to Aaron who grunted discontentedly.

“Jacob Riley Karofsky. Why would you do something like this? How fast did you drink this so I wouldn’t notice?” He almost couldn’t believe it. It was entirely out of character for Jake to be so obviously disobedient. The redhead was mulishly silent, but yelped when a hard hand came down on the side of his thigh. “I asked you a question, young man.”

“I don’t know.” Jake sniffled and rubbed his thigh. The half-gallon of flavored sugar he’d sucked down in twenty minutes wasn’t sitting well in his stomach. “Papa pull over,” he croaked as the slurpee threatened to make a reappearance.

“Absolutely not Jacob Riley. Once we get to the house you and I…” Aaron was about to start lecturing when he glanced over and saw that the green eyed young man had gone chalk white. Worried about his boy, not to mention the leather interior of the SUV, the man punched his emergency lights and veered to the side of the road just as Jake threw the door open and puked into the grass.

The brunette hopped out quickly, rifling in the back while he listened to his poor boy heave and cough. By the time Jake was sagging against the side of the door, Aaron came back with a pack of disinfecting wipes and a bottled of water. The green eyed young man fussed feebly as his chin was held firmly and his face wiped down.

“Hush now,” Aaron wiped his whole sweaty face, finally holding up a bottle of cold water. “Rinse your mouth.”

Jake swished the water around and spit a few times, not arguing as he was tugged up out of his seat, hoisted well over the spot where he’d vomited and sat in the back once more. “Sorry I was sick Papa.” He sounded absolutely pathetic as Aaron stripped him out of his sweat soaked shirt and made him lay down on the seat.

“Papa’s not mad at you for being sick pup.” The blue-eyed man murmured softly as he climbed into the back seat as well, pulling Jake’s head into his lap and stroking his hair. “But I am pretty peeved that you decided to get a snack you knew I would say no to. Then you drank it way too fast so I wouldn’t know about it.”

“…gonna spank me?” One teary green eye peeked up at him, and Aaron melted.

“No baby. I think being sick is punishment enough. You won’t be trying anything like that again any time soon. Huh?” Jake shook his head, gratefully accepting the sippy full of ice water. “Good. But I am going to consider this your absolute final warning. I want best behavior for the rest of the day. I know moving is hard and stressful, but I also know that you’re taking at least a little bit of advantage.”

“Okay Papa, best behavior.” The younger man’s eyes were already drooping as Aaron tucked his blanket and stuffed octopus in as best he could. The blue-eyed man hopped into the driver’s seat once more and took off, he really didn’t want to be on the road still when the sun went down.

It could have been the fact that he puked up all of his energy, or maybe the long drive had just been too much, but Jake was blissfully asleep for the last two and a half hours of their drive. The brunette was just about to wake him up when he heard the unmistakable sounds of the green eyed young man sitting up and sucking noisily on his water.

“Good morning sunshine. Did you have a nice nap?” Aaron glanced back enough to see Jake nodding, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Good boy. Alright I need you to stay out of the mover’s way. Do you want to go to our new bedroom and play with your toys quietly, or can you be my really big helper and play with Henry in the backyard?”

Jake hummed and poked at his bottom lip as he decided. He kind of wanted to be alone at the moment, but even if he was in the house it would still be noisy and people might see him playing with his toys. “Outside with Henry.”

“Thank you baby. You’re such a good helper for me.” Aaron took a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway, the moving company already had the truck full of their stuff sitting on the curb. It had been totally worth the money to have people come in and pack everything, then move it for them and show up here to unpack the big stuff. It was only about three in the afternoon, which made the 4 a.m. wake up well worth it.  “Sit still for a minute while I get you a new shirt.”

Jacob was blushing still when Aaron brought him a clean t-shirt from the trunk. He finished his water and sat patiently while the brunette unbuckled him and helped him into his shirt. “Thank you, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, pup. Make sure you grab a water and Henry’s bowl; the movers should be done in a few hours.” He gave the smaller man a kiss on the cheek before heading to meet up with their hired help and unlocking the front door.


	2. The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's curiosity gets the better of him when the redhead spots an unlikely companion playing just next door. Will his bravery in introducing himself pay off? Or is he destined to be branded as someone to watch out for in the neighborhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies. I am really working hard to make sure I put out an update to one of my stories every Friday. If you want to see what I'm working on, feel free to visit my tumblr! https://anhathaway.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter has some characters from my other story Coming Home. You don't have to read it to understand what's going on. These characters simply exist in the same universe.

Jacob regretted his decision to stay in the backyard with the dog the moment he opened the gate. He could see the men inside moving his things around and they could be putting things in all the wrong places! The redhead was intensely anxious at his lack of control here. The yard didn’t have any of his toys and even if there had been something for him to do, it wouldn’t have felt right with strangers just a few yards away who could look out the window and see him.

Henry didn’t seem to share any of his worries, the golden furred dog simply curled up in the shadiest spot under a big tree and started to snooze.

“Henry, I love you, but sometimes you’re the boringest dog in the whole world.” Jake sighed, looking at the large tree with some interest. There were some low hanging branches, enough for him to pull himself up with. It wasn’t much, but it was something to do. The green-eyed man wrapped his hand around a branch, it was sticky with sap and chaffed his palm as he scrambled up and he scraped his knee pulling himself up, but soon he had a good view of the neighborhood. A secret view that was mostly hidden by leaves.

There wasn’t much going on in the neighborhood at this time of day, just some kids enjoying their last few days of summer before school started. A woman mowing her lawn, his next-door neighbors were chatting on their back porch. They looked like nice enough guys… Oh, oh they were kissing! Jacob looked away quickly, blushing and embarrassed to be spying on a private moment like that.

When he glanced back, green eyes went wide and he felt a hopeful pounding in his chest. The taller blonde man had gone back inside, but the smaller brunette was still in the yard. He had pretty blue eyes and glasses, and ducks on his shirt, and… he was playing in the dirt with a toy truck. Jacob sucked in a breath and scooted up on the branch until it swayed dangerously. He had to be sure.

“…brrrm! We have to move this rock before the flood washes away the town!!” He could just faintly hear the brunette talking animatedly to himself. “Oh no! Ahhh!” And then the other man dumped the water from his water bottle on the ground.

Jacob wanted to get closer, but the branch creaked loudly and he scrambled down before it broke. His heart was still pounding and a million thoughts raced through his head at once. The logical, adult part of him knew it was a huge risk to try and contact his neighbor while simultaneously letting the other know they had similar lifestyles. He was risking a bad rejection at best and a call to the cops at worst.

On the other hand, he felt really sure that he knew what he’d seen up in the tree. He was lonely and anxious watching all those people stomping in his new house. Anyway, maybe that other boy was lonely and he looked like he was having a lot of fun playing. If he didn’t want to be friends, then Jake would run right back to his yard and leave the neighbors alone.

Even with his decision made, the green-eyed young man still faffed about for a while. He filled Henry’s bowl with water and drank some himself, watching the movers until he was so anxious and pumped with energy that he had to move or he would explode. Papa hadn’t looked for him in the yard, not even once yet. It stung a little to feel forgotten, but it also meant that he had plenty of time to enact his plan.

He opened the gate carefully, closing the latch as quietly as he could with his eyes glued to the back door. With each tiptoe, away from the gate he grew bolder, until he was ready to throw his neighbors gate open and barge straight in. Jake’s courage failed him as he peeked over the wooden fencing and saw the brunette still happily playing on the ground.

“Uh-uhm,” the redhead cleared his throat and the other man froze, looking up with petrified eyes. “D-don’t be scared! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you!”

“I’m not scared.” Blue eyes darted to the back door and back to him, the other boy’s voice was gruff but he stayed glued to the spot. “My-I’m not supposed to…” he chewed his bottom lip. “What do you want?”

“We’re moving in next door,” Jacob took a deep breath. His knees were trembling he was so afraid but he forced himself to keep talking when the brunette looked like he was about to start shouting. “My Papa and me. And uhm… th-there are movers and all of my toys are packed up.”

“Oh,” the other boy adjusted his glasses and relaxed, finally offering a smile. “Do you want to play trucks?”

“I like trucks. Is it okay?” Jake glanced at the empty porch and his new acquaintance shrugged.

“I’m not supposed to let strangers back here,” the brunette stood up and dusted his knees a little. Walking up to the gate he unlatched it and held out his hand. “So, I’m Will.”

Jacob grinned as he took Will’s hand and shook it heartily. “I’m Jake. So, I guess we’re not strangers anymore.”

 

Charlie adjusted the phone between his head and neck as he measured each scoop of cookie dough onto the backing sheet. “Think you’ll be home by naptime?” He wasn’t begging, not really.

“You haven’t put him down for a nap yet? Charles he’s going to be a nightmare at bedtime.” Nathan’s voice sounded even more stern over the phone and the blonde cringed slightly.

“Nate c’mon. He hates it when you’re not here and it always turns into a big…” Charlie had paced over to the window to peek out at Will playing in the yard, but now the blonde stood frozen. “I need you to get home right now.” He mostly whispered, totally shocked at what he was seeing.

“Babe, this is why you’re staying home all week with the cub. He needs to learn…”

“Nathan shut the hell up, “Charlie snapped. “There’s a man in the yard, playing with Will.”

The brunette stood up at his desk in alarm, starting to pack his things while trying to stay calm. “Okay, I’m leaving right now. Try to figure out what’s going on and call me right back okay? If you have to, call the police first.”

“Yeah,” the green-eyed man ended the call as he cautiously stepped onto the back porch. His baby boy and the other man were totally engrossed in whatever game they were playing. Will looked totally calm, and the redhead kneeling with him didn’t appear to be doing anything inappropriate.

“Hi Papa!” The brunette noticed him before Charlie could say anything and hopped to his feet. “Are you done working?”

As soon as Will was close enough to touch, the blonde tugged him in close, laying a large arm over his thin shoulders. “Yeah, I am baby,” he said distractedly. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Oh, that’s Jake. He and his Papa are moving in right next door. Isn’t that cool?” Will started to babble as the redhead cautiously stood up and dusted his knees off.

He was wringing his hands and shuffling his feet, just like Will did when he got caught doing something naughty. Charlie found it to be pretty charming and felt most of the fear and stress melt out of his shoulders. “Okay baby, I get it. Jake is the best thing since sliced bread.” He finally shushed his own boy enough to get a word in with this newcomer. “It’s nice to meet you Jake, my name is Charlie.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir. I’m sorry we didn’t come inside sooner.” Green eyes were trained on the ground as they shook hands.

“Does your Papa know that you came over to play, young man?” Jake didn’t speak, simply shaking his head. Charlie continued in his sternest voice. “You know it’s very dangerous for special boys like you and Will to play at someone’s house when they don’t know them.”

“Yes, sir. I just, I got excited.” The redhead wrung his hands, tears coming to his pretty eyes.

“Well let’s go talk to him right now and maybe you can stay here and play until the moving company is done in your house. Hm?” The taller green-eyed man grinned and gently set his hand on Jacob’s shoulder.

“Do we hafta?” The redhead whined glumly, even as he turned to plod toward the gate.

Charlie chuckled softly, turning to look at his own boy who was looking pretty guilty himself. “William, I want you to sit on the porch in time out while we’re gone. You know you’re not allowed to let anyone into the yard.”

Will’s eyes went wide as saucers and his bottom lip came out in a magnificent pout. “But we introduced ourselves. He wasn’t a stranger, he’s my friend!”

“Yeah? Well if you didn’t think you were doing something wrong, then why didn’t you tell me we were having a guest over?” The taller man crossed his arms, waiting patiently for an answer.

“It-but-we…. It was a surprise.” The brunette stuttered out weakly. “I wanted you to be surprised?”

Charlie had to keep a stern look on his face and fight not to grin at his little one’s blustering. “Are you telling Papa a fib, baby boy? You know what happens to little boys who lie to their Papa’s.”

Will sniffled softly, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, Papa. Please don’t paddle me.” His glanced briefly at Jake, but the other was staring gloomily at his own backyard.

The blonde gathered his brunette lover into his arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. “It’s alright, now go sit on the porch and we’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me and hear a little bit about where I'm at in the writing process, or just talk about writing in general, I am ANHathaway on tumblr.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anhathaway


End file.
